A photovoltaic inverter is configured to convert variable direct current generated by photovoltaic solar panels into alternating current. With the increasingly fierce competition in the photovoltaic industry, it has become an industry trend to continuously increase the power density of inverters and reduce the cost per kilowatt-hour. At present, for high-power photovoltaic inverters, in order to no longer set the inverters in traditional outdoor rooms, multiple inverters are arranged in a container to reduce the cost.
Specifically, the photovoltaic inverter includes a box, and an inverter cabinet, a direct current cabinet, a communication cabinet, a power distribution box, and the like which are arranged in the box. Generally, the direct current cabinet and the inverter cabinet are arranged on a same side of the box, and in order to increase the power, both sides of the box are provided with the inverter cabinet and the direct current cabinet, such that direct current wiring and alternating current wiring are provided on both sides of the box, which makes the wiring rather complicated.
Besides, since both sides of the box are provided with the inverter cabinet and the direct current cabinet, and direct current wiring and alternating current wiring are provided on both sides of the box, it is inconvenient to perform maintenance.
In addition, the above arrangement limits a rated power of the entire apparatus to a small one. To be specific, the rated power of the entire apparatus does not exceed 3 MW. Since both sides of the box are provided with the inverter cabinet and the direct current cabinet, a large number of cabinets are provided. The power distribution cabinet and the communication cabinet are further provided, therefore, there are more types of cabinets, resulting in higher costs.
In summary, an issue to be addressed urgently by those skilled in the art is to design a photovoltaic inverter to simplify wiring and facilitate maintenance.